AMOR SIN BARRERAS
by cleg006
Summary: Sachiko tiene un rancho de caballos y necesita un entrenador.Yumi llega a solicitar el empleo. prodran tener una relacion estrictamente laboral y sere una relacion laboral y carnal.
1. Chapter 1

Yumi Fukuzawa entro en el establo y se detuvo hipnotizada por la cálida y seductora voz de la mujer que cepillaba al enorme semental negro mientras le hablaba suavemente. Sachiko Ogasawara. En su opinión, no podía ser mas guapa. No podía hacer más que desear poder disfrutar del panorama durante más tiempo. Era alta y de constitución delgada, y tenia un espeso cabello negro que le caía hasta la cintura. La camisa azul que llevaba revelaba su generoso y firme pecho. Y los vaqueros desgastados, que marcaban un bien formado trasero, casi le quitaron la respiración cuando se agacho para cambiar el cepillo por un peine. No hacia falta que se diera la vuelta para saber como eran sus facciones. Estaban grabadas en su mente. Tenia una cara delgada con mandíbula y mejillas marcadas,una piel tan blanca que parecía hecha de leche, unos ojos azules oscuros como alas de cuervo y unos labios rojos y delgados. Suspiro y sintió el calor del rubor que teñía sus mejillas al pensar en aquellos labios y su secreto deseo de apoderarse de ellos. Otra cosa que sabia sobre Sachiko ogawasara era que a la edad de treinta y uno era considerada por muchos como la soltera de oro en montana y alrededores, especialmente ahora que su amiga y socia Rei se acababa de casar. También había oído que no tenia intención a renunciar a su preciado estado de soltera. Desde que se conocieron, hacia hacia algo mas de dos años, tenia la impresión de que tenia un innato carácter tranquilo y templado. Aunque mantenía una relación estrecha con su prima Rei y su mentora Youko. Elegía con quien quería ser asociada y mantenía distancia con el resto de la gente. Siempre que Yumi estaba cerca de ella tenia la sensación de que la observaba y su mirada era una especie de caricia. ¿Vas a decirme que te trae por aquí o simplemente te vas a quedar ahí de pie?._Sus palabras su profunda y cortante voz la pillaron desprevenida.¿acaso tenia ojos en la nuca. Estaba segura que no había hecho el menor ruido y aun así ella había sentido su presencia.

Se lo importante que es este proceso de acicalamiento del caballo, no quería interrumpir_dijo Yumi cuando finalmente se decidió hablar. Solo entonces se giro hacia ella con un brillo en sus azules ojos que hizo que a Yumi se le hiciera difícil respirar.

Yumi Fukuzawa, Rei menciono que estabas por aquí de visita_dijo con la misma intensidad que mostraba con su mirada. No estoy exactamente de visita. He decidido mudarme a montana permanentemente_dijo deseando que no la mirara con tanta intensidad. Sachiko engancho sus pulgares de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, adoptando una postura que marcaba su esbelta figura corporal. ¿Te mudas?. ¿Para siempre?. _Si ¿Por que?. Pienso que no estaría mal llevo viviendo en Beaumont. Texas , toda la vida y he considerado pocas veces que he estado aquí en Montana han sido suficientes para enamorarme del lugar. _Entiendo. Y hay otra razón por la que quería trasladarme aquí_decidió añadir, para llegar al motivo de su visita a Sachiko. Mudándome aquí puedo hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer. _¿Y eso es?... _Trabajar con caballos, que es por lo que estoy aquí. Tengo entendido que buscas a una persona para entrenar caballos, y quiero solicitar el puesto de trabajo. Yumi trato de ignorar las emociones que la invadieron cuando Sachiko recorrió su metro setenta de estatura de arriba ojos brillaron,divertidos, al volver a mirar su rostro. _Bromeas¿no? _No, no estoy bromeando_dijo acercándose hacia donde ella estaba_.No podía ir mas enserio. Vio como tensaba la mandíbula y entrecerraba los ojos, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de pensar que parecía exasperadamente sexy. _ No puedo contratarte_dijo con voz fría. _¿Por que no? _pregunto con toda la calma de la que fue capaz_.Creo que si echaras un vistazo a mi curricum, te quedarías impresionada_le ofreció la carpeta que llevaba en la mano. Ella miro la carpeta, pero no hizo ademan de agarrarla._Puede que si, y puede que no, pero no importa_dijo con una mirada intimidante_.No voy a contratarte_la tranquilidad y seguridad con las que pronuncio las palabras hicieron fluir la cólera por las venas de Yumi, pero estaba decidida a mantener la calma. _¿Hay alguna razón? _Tras unos momentos tensos ella dijo. _ Hay una serie de razones pero no tengo tiempo de explicarlas. Yumi trató, en vano, de controlar su cólera. Sus palabras habían herido su sensibilidad. _Espera un momento_dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella se cruzo de brazos, y a Yumi le parecio,de repente, mas alta de su usual metro ochenta y tres.

_Tampoco tengo tiempo para esperar_dijo con tono engreído_Tengo mucho que hacer en el estas interesada en un trabajo te sugiero que busques en otro lugar. ¿Por que ._pregunto,tratando de controlar su ira al hablar_.Creo que me debes una explicación sobre por que no quieres considerar contratarme_durante un buen rato Sachiko se quedo callada, mientras Yumi esperaba furiosa, pero pacientemente, a que respondiera, negándose a moverse un solo centímetro hasta que lo hiciera. Finalmente, tras unos momentos de tensión, Sachiko suspiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Yumi. Vio las lineas de cólera que marcaban sus labios y pensó que desde la primera vez que la vio, sus labios le habían parecido tan tentadores. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la química que había entre ellas, a pesar de la cólera que ambas irradiaban? Había girado para ver a Yumi de pie en medio del establo, había sentido una descarga por todo el cuerpo. Aquella mujer era sensualidad sin muchos esfuerzos y, aunque ahora fruncía el ceño, las pocas ocasiones en que la había visto sonreír, sus labios se curvaban de una forma tan tentadora que daban ganas de besar su sonrisa. Incluso ahora le resultaban excitantes. Luego estaban sus atributos físicos. Llevaba su cabello castaño corto, con un estilo moderno que favorecía enormemente sus facciones. Sus ojos del mas lindo color chocolate. Y su estructura corporal estaba enfundada en unos vaquero que parecían estar hechos para resaltar su figura. Cada vez que la veía estaba mas guapa, y su atracción hacia ella era , a pesar de no poder ver sus piernas en ese momento las tenia grabadas en la mente. Eran largas bien proporcionadas y ... _¿Y bien, Sachiko?. La miro a los ojos dejo el cepillo en un cubo. _Bien, te daré una razón. Este es un rancho de caballos y busco a alguien que pueda entrenar caballos no poneys .Youko nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo_El caballo a entrenar es mezquino como el demonio y necesito que este preparado para las carreras que son en seis semanas. Por lo que a mi respecta no eres la persona adecuada para el trabajo,Príncipe es demasiado animal para ti.

Yumi la miraba fijamente al tiempo que trataba de controlar su cólera._En ese caso no hay nada que decir_dijo secamente, fijándose en sus impasibles facciones. Sin decir una palabra mas Yumi se dirigió a zancadas hacia la salida del establo. Sabia que estaba molesta con ella, pero de ningún modo iba a contratarla para trabajar en su mayoría de los caballos eran apacibles, pero el caballo que habían enviado para entrenar carecía de cordialidad. Ademas había otra razón por la que no podía contratarla,Yumi despertaba en ellas cosas que nunca había sentido y eso le daba miedo.. Esa mujer amenazaba su bien emocional.

En cuanto sintió los rayos de sol en el rostro, Yumi tomo aire tratando de calmar a la quinceañera que llevaba dentro. No creía que existieran palabras para describir lo que sentía por Sachiko Ogasawara en esos momentos ¡Era una mujer Insoportable!

Era un soleado día de principios de hombre de Sachiko estaban ocupados trabajando y, al dirigirse a su coche para marcharse, se fijo en varios hermosos caballos que llevaban hacia el giro de repente, al oír unas voces, justo a tiempo para ver a un enorme y monstruoso caballo que se libero del control de los hombres para el caballo se irguió en dos patas dispuesto a pisotear a uno de los hombre,Yumi corrió hacia el animal, ondeando frenéticamente sus manos en el aire y silbando para llamar su atención. El animal dirigió su atención hacia ella, y con un brusco movimiento y resoplido giro su cuerpo hacia le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y se puso alerta; sin embargo en vez de correr, se quedo parada.

¡Yumi,corre,maldita sea! Sachiko le quito el rifle a su capatas sabia que tenia que matar al animal antes que se llevara la vida de Yumi. En ese momento no le importaba que al matar aquel animal iba a perder mas de un millón de dolares, levanto el arma para apuntar y dispara cuando uno de sus hombres grito: _¡Espera! Mira eso. Sachiko parpadeo asombrada al ver lo que pasaba. El miedo no paralizo a Yumi, por el contrario, había empezado a hablar con el maldito animal y, de alguna forma, se había hecho comprender. Príncipe había parado en seco a tres metros de ella y ahora se acercaba a trote y meneando la cola,como si fueran los mejores amigos. Ella tenia la mano tendida hacia el, y el caballo acerco, cauteloso, el hocico. Sachiko bajo el rifle. Sabia que, al igual que ella todo el mundo estaba mirando asombrado. Entonces una vez segura de tener la confianza del animal Yumi agarro las riendas y lo encamino hacia un poste para amarrarlo.

¡no lo puedo creer! _dijo uno de los hombres _mira eso_dijo otro._ La muchacha a hecho que príncipe como de su mano en vez de comerle la mano ¿Quien diablos es? Es la prima de Rei _dijo bruscamente Sachiko devolviendole el rifle al capatas.

_¿la sobrina de Rei? _Si confirmo Sachiko mientras observaba como amarraba el animal al poste y le susurraba algo al oído antes de alejarse. Sachiko se encamino hacia Yumi con el corazón aun palpitandole por el impacto que le había causado ver al caballo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Yumi ¡Dios!Cuando la alcanzo, en lugar de detenerse Yumi la miro con evidente irritación en los ojos y paso de largo. Sachiko la miro abrir la puerta de su coche y meterse en ver a una furiosa Yumi Fukuzawa alejarse con el coche. Pensó en que primera impresión tuvo de esa mujer


	2. Chapter 2

El día siguiente, mientras Sachiko se tomaba su taza de café sentada en la cocina antes de empezar su jornada de trabajo,Jack entro. Vio la expresión su capataz,y supo de inmediato que no le iba a gustar lo que venia a decirle, fuera lo que fuera. _Buenos días, Jack _Buenos días, Sachiko. Tomas se ha marchado. Se largo enmedio de la noche, dejando una nota en su litera en la que decía que lo de ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sachiko susurro alguna maldición, dejando reposar la taza de café sobre la mesa. No eran noticias agradables. Había contratado al hombre, convencido de que podía realizar el trabajo, y le había ofrecido una cuantiosa paga por entrenar a Príncipe. _¿donde vamos a encontrar otro entrenador a estas alturas? La pregunta de Jack hizo que la mente de Sachiko rebobinara. Debido a su amor por los animales,había iniciado hace años el negocio de cría de caballos junto a su amiga,Reí. _Supongo que tendré que llamar a todos mis contactos. _¿Y la prima de Reí? _¿Que pasa con ella?_dijo Sachiko levantándose de la silla. _Bueno, ya vistes como trato a Príncipe ayer, consiguió que el maldito animal comiera literalmente de su mano,¿Crees que estaría interesada en el trabajo?. Sachiko decidió que no era el momento de mencionar que Yumi se había interesado por el trabajo, que de hecho había sido la razón de su visita el día anterior. _¿Realmente esperas que le pida a la prima de Reí que trabaje para mi y viva en este rancho?Ya la viste lo delgada que es y no es muy supo tratar con Príncipe,pero.¿Y los que vengan detrás?Algunos son el doble de agresivos que Príncipe.

Apenas había dormido esa noche al recordar la imagen de Yumi paralizada mientras el caballo cargaba contra antes en su vida se había sentido tan solo pensamiento de lo que aquel caballo podría haberle hecho le daba escalofríos. _La decisión es tuya,por supuesto,pero creo que dadas las circunstancias,te convendría contratarla_dijo jack a sus espaldas.

Al no encontrar ninguna otra alternativa,Sachiko se encontró caminando camino a casa de Reí,montada en su caballo con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa a un sombre de ala ancha para proteger su rostro del sol,la imagen de la enorme y espaciosa casa de Reí, situada enmedio de un grupo de pinos,bajo el bello cielo de Montana,le traía tomo la decisión de cambiar su vida, dejar atrás todas las comodidades que le ofrecía la fortuna y el apellido Ogawasara. Pero también como dejo atrás las normas que eran como cadenas que la ataban a un matrimonio sin amor solo por el bien de las empresas familiares. Ahora todo era diferente. Tenia muchas responsabilidades,preocupaciones pero era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y de amar a la persona que ella quisiera.Y esa mujer era precisamente la persona que iba a buscar en esos momentos,ahora la mujer que había intentado mantener a distancia viviría en su propiedad...si aceptaba la oferta.

Al llegar a la casa se bajo del caballo y lo ato a un oír un sonido que venia de la zona donde se encontraban el establo y el corral,decidió ir a mirar allí. Nada mas doblar la esquina,vio a Yumi montada en un caballo,y rodeada por un grupo de personas entre ellos reconoció a Youko,quien era como una hermana mayor para Yumi así como para ella detuvo y, se apoyo contra la pared de la casa para observar. Y entonces, como si supiera que ella estaba allí de pie observándola, Yumi se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron. Vio como se tensaba, sintió su ira y supo de inmediato que era probablemente la ultima persona a la que deseaba ver después del encuentro del día anterior y que su trabajo no seria fácil. A pesar de ello siguió mirándola. El sol se reflejaba en su cabello dándole un brillo lustroso haciendo contraste con la blusa azul celeste que llevaba que le marcaba los pechos y el abdomen,también podía ver que llevaba vaqueros que marcaban sus piernas.

Como si se preguntara que miraba Yumi, Youko voltio a ver y se encontró con Sachiko y se encamino hacia ella. Sachiko se alejo de la pared y camino hacia Youko para saludar a la mujer que consideraba su hermana mayor. _Sachiko _dijo Youko sonriendo al abrazarla.¿Que te trae por aquí? _Yumi_dijo pudo evitar darse cuenta que Youko no parecía sorprendida por su respuesta_Vino a verme ayer buscando trabajo. _Si me lo contó._dijo ahogando una risita. _He venido para ofrecerle el trabajo si aun lo quiere. _Tendrás que hablarlo con ella_dijo. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que lograste sacarla de sus casillas. _Ya,no hace falta que me lo digas_al mirar hacia donde había visto a Yumi,oyó varios gritos y enarco una ceja_¿que ocurre? _Yumi esta apunto de montar a Lucero. _No puedes dejar que monte ese caballo_dijo mirando enfurecida a Youko. _Me gustaría verte tratando de convencerla de lo contrario._Sachiko,Yumi es una mujer adulta que ya no esta en edad de escuchar lo que puede o no puede hacer,mejor ven a ver el espectáculo. Sachiko suspiro profundamente y, por primera vez se pregunto si todos estaban locos para dejar que Yumi montara ese animal que podía romperle el cuello si la tiraba. _cálmate no pasara nada. _Espero tengas razón _dio Sachiko quitándose el sombrero para limpiarse el sudor, y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás. Yumi la miro enfurecida y a continuación aparto la vista. Youko sacudió la cabeza y le susurro a Sachiko._Parece que aun esta enfadad contigo. _Así parece _replico Sachiko. AL igual que las personas que la rodeaban, contuvo la respiración al ver el delgado cuerpo de Yumi montar el caballo,y tomar la riendas que le tendía uno de los corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Yumi le dio la señal al hombre que soltara el caballo y empezara la acción. Lucero parecía loco, saltando encabrinado dentro del corral,tratando de liberarse del ocupante no deseado que tenia en la espalda.A sachiko se le corto la respiración unas cuantas veces cuando parecía que Yumi estaba en las ultimas, pero aguanto. Tras un tiempo razonable para que desmontara, varios de los hombres se acercaron corriendo para bajar del oyeron fuertes aplausos y silbidos y Sachiko no pudo evitar sonreír. _¿Quien le enseño a montar y manejar un caballo como ese? _Un amigo de su hermano Yuki era aspirante a vaquero, y se rumora que era el amor secreto de Yumi. Aunque su mirada no se apartaba de Yumi, Sachiko estaba pendiente de todo lo que estaba diciendo Youko. Ya habían tranquilizado a Lucero, y Yumi estaba junto al animal, susurrandole algo al oído y, parecía como si el caballo entendiera. Así que de ahí viene esa experiencia. _ Si exactamente,_sabes Sachiko ayer paso por aquí Sei vino a ofrecerle trabajo a Yumi para que le entrenara sus caballos. _¿Y acepto? _No, le dijo que lo pensaría_ahogo una risa_Creo que le daba escalofríos. _Y con razón,pensó Sachiko. Todo el mundo sabia que, a pesar de ser mujer guapa. Sei tenia fama de mujeriega. _Sachiko_ saludo Yumi al alcanzarlos. _Yumi. Un buen ejercicio de destreza. _Gracias_dijo,aunque su expresión facial decía que no le importaba en lo que pensara. _Estoy de acuerdo con Sachiko. Hiciste un magnifico trabajo ahí afuera, Yumi. La sonrisa que le dedico a su amiga fue genuina. _Creo que ya nos hemos dicho bastante,¿no crees?_dijo Yumi, y se dispuso a marcharse. _¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que hago aquí? _En realidad, no. Suponía que venias a ver a Youko. _Vine a verte_dijo ella metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. _¿Y para que venias a verme?_con los brazos en jarras y los ojos entornados. _Para ofrecerte el trabajo por el que te interesaste ayer. Ella se quedo mirándolo._Eso era ayer. No tengo ninguna intención de trabajar para una tirana machista... ¿Tirana Machista? La paga es buena y tendrás que alojarte en la casa de invitados en el rancho. Ella vio como se alejaba moviendo las caderas a cada paso. No podía evitar admirar su coraje, pero se ganaba a dejar que saliera con la suya.

_Piensa en mi oferta, y dame una respuesta dentro de una semana. _No hay nada que pensar, Sachiko. Lo ultimo que quiero hacer es trabajar para ti._ se dio media vuelta, y continuo caminando.

_Te esperare en una semana,ya veras que trabajaras para mi._Pensó Sachiko.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras se metía en una bañera llena de agua jabonosa,Yumi suspiro. Se recostó en la bañera y cerro los ojos. Esa mujer era exasperante y, tal como le había dicho,era la ultima persona para la que deseaba trabajar. Antes consideraría trabajar para Sei, aunque cada vez que la miraba le ponía los pelos de almenos podía defenderse de personas como Sei, gracias a las clases de defensa personal que recibió durante años gracias a la insistencia de su hermano. Pero en cuanto a Sachiko,se sentía tan indefensa como un pez fuera del agua. Había algo descarado y asombrosamente atractivo en una mujer alta vestida con vaqueros, sobre todo cuando tenia un trasero tan bien puesto. Si a eso añadía un rostro verdaderamente hermoso, cualquier hombre o mujer en su sano juicio estaría perdida.¡Por DIOS Santo, ella era tan solo de carne y hueso! Se hundió un poco mas en el agua, deseando por enésima vez poder quitarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza. Después de enfurecerla con su actitud el día anterior, aparecía para ofrecerle el el que le dijo que no la contrataría. Pues como le había dicho era la ultima persona para la que quería trabajar.

Decidida a quitársela de la cabeza de una vez por todas, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Salio de la bañera para secarse y sus pensamientos volvieron a Sachiko. Esperaba no volver a verla por mucho tiempo. Estaba decidida a trabajar solo que no para ella. Volvió a pensar en Sachiko, y apretó los dientes. Aquella mujer resultaba tan exasperante como tentadora, y en esos momentos tenia cosas mucho mas importantes en las que pensar, como encontrar un trabajo. Suspiro y decidió que después de cenar volvería a su habitación para echar un vistazo a la selección de trabajo del periódico que había recogido en la ciudad el día era hora de que tomara el control de su futuro. Mudarse a Montana había sido el primer paso, y ahora tenia que encontrar trabajo y un lugar donde vivir.

_Me alegra que aceptaras mi ofrecimiento de quedarte esta noche, Sachiko_dijo Reí era demasiado tarde para que te marcharas al rancho,no me perdonaría si te pasaba algo en el camino. Sachiko sonrió porque sabia que era verdad. _¿Y como van las cosas con los caballos? _Irían mucho mejor si pudiera conseguir que Yumi viniera a trabajar para mi. S e que ayer me equivoque, pero sabes lo que pienso sobre que una mujer viva en el rancho. Reí asintió. Si lo sabia, Pero no estaban hablando de cualquier mujer, sino de su había nacido ayer, y era perfectamente consiente de las chispas que saltaban cada vez que Sachiko y Yumi estaban cerca la una de la otra. Hasta ahora habían mantenido las distancias, pero las cosas no serian tan fáciles en el rancho. _¿Y como vas a converserla? _Aun no lo se, pero no me rendiré. Le prometí a Jamal que el caballo estaría listo para el otoño, y pretendo cumplir. _Odio interrumpir una conversación tan importante, pero la cena esta lista_dijo Yoshino asomándose por la puerta. Yumi bajara en un momento. Yumi se apresuro escaleras abajo, consiente que llegaba unos minutos tarde para cenar. Su hermano había llamado para saber que tal desde Texas Yuki y su buen amigo Max trataban de cuidarla. Sonrió al pensar que en un tiempo pensó que le gustaba Max pero solo era admiración la que sentía por el.

Al entrar en el comedor, se quedo clavada en el piso al ver a Sachiko sentada en la de disimular su desagrado. _Sachiko me sorprende que aun sigas aquí_dijo tratando de disimular el tono cortante de su voz. _Habría sido peligroso volver tan tarde, así que la invite a pasar la noche_dijo Reí. _Oh_no quería ni pensar en la idea de Sachiko durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, así que tan pronto se bendijo la mesa,trato de concentrarse en otra cosa_Todo tiene un aspecto delicioso,Yoshino. Decidida a ignorar a Sachiko todo lo posible, entablo conversación con Yoshino que estaba sentada junto a ella, sobre moda. Pero por mucho que intentara no prestar atención a la conversación de Sachiko y Reí, Yumi no podía evitar escuchar su discucion sobre como entrenar un caballo. _Seria mejor que te centraras en la cría de caballos en lugar de su entrenamiento, Sachiko_no pudo evitar sin intervenir_Cualquiera con verdaderos conocimientos de entrenamiento equino, que este al tanto de los métodos mas actuales, sabría que aplicar la correa ya no es aceptable. _¿Ah si?_dijo Sachiko enarcando una ceja, como quitandole importancia al comentario.

_Si, así es. Puede que intimidación y sufrimiento fueran los métodos empleados hace años, pero las cosas han cambiado entrenadores usan métodos mas suaves y benévolos para comunicarse con los caballos_afirmo con seguridad_Es una pena que algunos propietarios sigan bajo la impresión de que técnicas como reprender al caballo atándolo a un poste o hacer que corra en círculos absurdos hasta agotarlos sea de las apropiadas y sigan en uso. _¿Y si tuvieras un animal tan poco dócil como Príncipe?¿O una manada de caballos salvajes?¿Que harías entonces? _Lo embargo, en el caso de Príncipe, diría que fue maltratado, y bastante recientemente afortunadamente, en algún momento debió de tener un entrenador amable, y cuando empece a hablar con el para tranquilizarlo, recordó esos días mas agradables. Por eso no me hizo dañ encontra de usar la mano dura con los caballos.

_Valoro tu opinión, Yumi, pero tengo que discrepar. aunque estoy encontra de la crueldad y maltrato con los caballos, creo que la forma tradicional de hacer las cosas es mucho mejor. Y tienes razón, tuviste suerte con Príncipe ayer, pero dudo que esa técnica resulte adecuada para todos los caballos. Seria imposible preparar a Príncipe para la carreras de otoño sin usar estrictos métodos disciplinarios. _No estoy de acuerdo. _Tienes derecho a discrepar, Yumi_dijo mirándola a los ojos_Pero esto es Montana, no Texas. Aquí hacemos las cosas diferentes. _Pero un caballo es un caballo y ¿porque habría de hacer las cosas de manera diferente si los resultados podrían ser los mismos?_pregunto tomando un trago de su limonada. Estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo por ser amable,pero Sachiko lo estaba poniendo bastante difícil con su cabezoneria_Me disgustan los entrenadores que solo se interesan por obtener una rápida recompensa, en lugar de interesarse por el caballo, cuando todo lo que hace falta es cariño y amabilidad. Con el tiempo, el caballo estará ansioso por recompensar a su dueño.

Sachiko estaba básicamente de acuerdo con todo lo que decía, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. Seguiría haciendo de abogado del diablo hasta conseguir lo que quería. _Creo que te equivocas en eso, Yumi. _Y yo creo que eres demasiado testaruda, para darte cuenta de que tengo razón. _Te reto a que demuestres que me equivoco_dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y levantando una ceja desafiante. _Hecho _respondió sin pensarlo. _Bien. Y puesto que estas tan interesad en la idea de aplicar las nuevas técnicas, te pagare cincuenta mil dolares por tus esfuerzos. Tienes ocho semanas y tendrás que quedarte en mi rancho, en la casa de invitados. Yumi, parpadeo,¿De que estaba hablando? Acabas de aceptar el reto de demostrarme que me equivoco con Príncipe_dijo sonriendo_Pero si no estas segura de tus habilidades, entedere que te eches atrás._Ya, pero no quiero ponerte en enteria si decidieras que no puedes con ello.

_Cuando es de caballos,Sachiko puedo con todo_ dijo mirándolo con mas intensidad todavía.

-Tiene s ocho semanas para demostrarlo_y le sonrio. El que se enoja pierde pensó Sachiko...


End file.
